Now What
by anns1
Summary: Quase morrer não muda nada, morrer muda tudo. Wilson liga para Cuddy dando a notícia sobre a morte de House a fazendo voltar para Princeton, com sua repentina volta acaba descobrindo algumas divergências sobre a morte do diagnosticador, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta lidar com as recordações de seu passado com o médico.
1. Morrer Muda Tudo - Pilot

**_Olá, tudo bem com vocês?_**  
**_Então essa é minha primeira fanfic, mas espero que vocês gostem, se tiver algum erro de ortografia será corrigido._**  
**_A música é do Coldplay, The Scientist._**

* * *

O dia amanheceu nublado um pouco frio sem resquícios de que séria um dia agradável, olhou para o relógio e ao mesmo tempo para o nada, sentindo o peso da decisão que havia tomado há dois anos. Nada de incomum naquela manhã. Levantou-se da cama caminhando em direção ao seu banheiro, escovou seus dentes, olhando para seu reflexo no espelho refletindo em como sua vida havia mudado depois do fatídico dia, nada de correria, nada de diferente, todo o dia era á mesma coisa, a mesma sensação. Sem notar uma pessoinha entrou em seu banheiro caminhando em sua direção, sentiu a barra de sua blusa sendo movimentada, inclinou-se para baixo olhando seus bracinhos esticados em sua direção, a pegou no colo ajeitando-a para ficar confortável, depositando um leve beijo em sua bochecha.

Foram para o quarto da criança para arruma-la para mais um dia de escola, logo após desceu com a garotinha para cozinha para o café da manhã, já satisfeitas pegou a pequena pelas mãos indo em direção à garagem, chegando ao carro abriu a porta traseira e a criança subiu em sua cadeirinha se ajeitando, enquanto a prendia na mesma, entrou em seguida no carro apertando o botão do controle remoto do portão o fazendo abrir, girou a chave na ignição dando macha ré, seguindo em direção à escola de sua filha, depois de dez minutos dirigindo chegaram ao destino, destravou o cinto que prendia a criança pegando-a no colo deixando-a na escola.

Voltando para casa parou seu carro em uma rua qualquer estacionando de qualquer maneira, debruçou sua cabeça sobre o volante pensando em tudo que estava vivendo, por conta de uma única decisão, uma decisão que no começo parecia ser a melhor, a mais sensata. Seus olhos se inundaram de lágrimas fazendo com que algumas escorressem por sua face, escutou o toque do seu celular tirando-a do seu devaneio, esticou seu braço pegando-o enxergando o nome que aparecia na tela, arregalou seus olhos não acreditando no que lia, atendeu a ligação sem conseguir balbuciar uma palavra se quer, ficou sem voz naquele instante, escutou seu nome ser pronunciado por aquela voz serena e familiar.

— Cuddy! — Fazendo uma pausa. — Sei que não esperava por uma ligação surpresa minha, mas não sabia se te avisava. Como somos amigos pensei que seria melhor saber por mim do que por qualquer outra pessoa.

Não sabia o que falar, não raciocinava direito, conseguindo pronunciar uma única coisa. — Wilson é você mesmo?! — Não acreditava que estava recebendo uma chamada dele, pois já não se falavam por um bom tempo,

— Mas é claro que sou eu Cuddy. — Respirando fundo. — Bom, sei que você não quer saber nada sobre o House, ainda mais depois do ocorrido, no entanto acho que devo isso a ele. — Dando uma pausa. — Não sei como te falar isso, mas e melhor ir direto ao ponto. — Suspirando. — O House morreu.

Olhando para o horizonte começando a rir, depois de dois anos Wilson liga para fazer aquele tipo de pegadinha?! A que ponto eles haviam chegado?! Enquanto no outro lado da linha Wilson não acreditava no que estava escutando, ficou em choque, como assim ela estava rindo da notícia que acabava de dar?! Ficando pasmo. Cuddy não tinha consideração por House? Entendia que seu amigo havia passado dos limites quando destruiu sua sala com aquele carro, no entanto antes daquele fato ocorrer eles formavam um casal, claro que tinham suas adversidades, porém eram magníficos juntos. Wilson respirou fundo, fazendo Cuddy se pronunciar.

— Wilson, eu esperava isso do House, não de você. — Falando com certo desdém. — Depois de tanto tempo você me liga pra fazer uma brincadeira dessas?! Por favor, tem outras maneiras de chamar minha atenção. — Parou de falar esperando alguma resposta, alguns segundos se passaram e ele não se pronunciava, só escutava sua respiração pesada. — Wilson foi um prazer escutar sua voz, no entanto estou meia ocupada. Quando ia se despedir, foi impedida pela voz rouca do outro lado da linha.

— Cuddy, sei que já se passaram dois anos, entretanto isso não significa que mudei meu jeito, confesso que com o tempo peguei alguns trejeitos do House, só que você me conhece há bastante tempo para saber que respeito sua decisão, dês do dia que você pediu demissão do hospital e foi até minha sala explicando tudo então, por favor, não nesse momento, não venha se achar superior ao House ou a mim, te entendo sei que você ficou magoada, com raiva, mas não é hora para isso. — Deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem. — Só liguei para te avisar, porém cometi um erro, peço desculpas pelo incomodo, até. Quando ia desligar é impedido pelo choro que escutou.

— Wilson você está brincando? Está fazendo isso porque House pediu e você não conseguiu falar não?! — Sentindo o nó formando na garganta. — Não tem como ele está morto! Há um tempo atrás ele estava preso. — Parando de falar assim que escutou o choro contido do Wilson a fazendo cair em si. — Você pode me explicar o que aconteceu Wilson? Fala alguma coisa pelo amor de Deus.

— A historia é complicada e longa, já faz uma semana que House faleceu, não sabia se te dava a notícia ou não, como você exigiu sua prisão pensei que não quisesse saber nada relacionado a ele, contudo percebi que tinha que te avisar, não era justo com você. — Ficando um pouco mais calmo. — Bem Lisa a minha parte eu fiz, como você disse que está ocupada não vou mais te atrapalhar. Antes mesmo de desligar Cuddy lhe chamou.

— Wilson, vou pra Princeton. — Dizendo firmemente. — Hoje mesmo! Quando chegar quero que me conte tudo.

— Você realmente tem certeza do que está dizendo? — Uma parte de si sabia que essa seria sua decisão, no entanto todo cuidado era pouco.

— Tenho Wilson, quando eu estiver chegando te ligo novamente.

Antes mesmo de Wilson se pronunciar ela já havia encerrado a ligação, do jeito que estava ficou, podia ter passado alguns minutos, contudo o tempo parou no momento em que Wilson disse que House havia morrido.

Ficou em estado de choque enquanto a notícia ecoava em sua mente, voltou á realidade pensando no que havia dito, tinha ido embora exatamente para não ter contado com sua vida antiga, recomeçar, se recompondo depois de alguns instantes deu partida no carro, refazendo o caminho para buscar Rachel no colégio, tinha que voltar para casa fazer ás malas e partir para Princeton.

**[H][H][H]**

Wilson estava em sua sala no PPTH pensando se tinha feito o correto, não sabia como reagiria ao rever Lisa, já se fazia dois anos que havia partido e como ela mesmo tinha dito.

_" — Estou indo e não vou voltar James, House passou dos limites. Quando quando pensei que tínhamos voltado a ser o que éramos, antes do nosso relacionamento, ele entra com um carro na minha sala." _

Olhou para varanda onde tantas vezes conversou com House, por mais que tivesse traído a promessa que tinha feito á Lisa ficou aliviado, sabia que onde quer que seu amigo estivesse estaria contente em saber que Lisa se importava, saiu de seus pensamentos quando escutou a enfermeira o chamando.

— Dr. Wilson seu paciente está te esperando na sala dois mil e três.

Movimentou sua mão dizendo que já estava indo vendo-a fechar a porta em seguida, levantou-se de sua cadeira colocando as palmas de suas mãos estendidas sobre a mesa, depois de alguns segundos nessa posição caminhou até a varanda admirando a sala do seu amigo, estava tudo exatamente do jeito que ele havia deixado, lembrando-se que até pouco tempo atrás, House ficava sentando jogando sua bola velha, melhor dizendo a _"bolosa"_ que salvava vidas para cima e para baixo, tentando encontrar a resposta para solucionar seus casos, esboçou um leve sorriso enquanto caminhava em direção à porta do seu consultório.

**[H][H][H]**

Lisa já tinha feito às malas, arrumou Rachel e á deixou brincando em seu quarto, enquanto resolvia alguns detalhes da viagem de última hora. Alguns instantes depois de chamar Rachel, ela apareceu correndo sorrindo em sua direção.

— Aonde vamos mamãe?! — Piscando repetidas vezes.

— Vamos visitar um amigo da mamãe, você vai adorar, é surpresa! Agora vem aqui para irmos.

Pegou na mãozinha de Rachel caminhando até o carro, á sentou na cadeirinha com o sinto de segurança e fechou a porta, andou em direção a sua olhando para seu reflexo, criando coragem, entrou no carro dando partida. Em sua mente passava tantas coisas, que mal conseguia saber o que estava fazendo, só conseguia pensar que House estava morto, encontrava-se agindo mais pelo impulso do que pela razão.

Fazia um bom tempo que dirigia escutando música, cantarolando para se distrair.

_— Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me oh, and i rush to the start running in circles, chasing our tails coming back as we are nobody Said it was easy oh, it's such shame for us to part nobdy Said it was easy no one over said it would be so hard i'm going back to the start._

Olhou para o retrovisor e viu Rachel dormindo, ela vestia uma blusa de manga comprida branca cheia de coraçãozinhos vermelhos, uma calça jeans preta e para complementar o look calçava um tênis branco com detalhes rosa, dando se conta de como seu bebezinho já estava grande, recordando-se novamente de como o tempo havia passado rápido. Avistou a placa que informava quantos km faltava para chegar em New Jersey, sentindo o frio na barriga, faltava pouco para chegar em Princeton, parou o carro próximo ao meio fio começando a procurar por seu celular, que estava dentro da sua bolsa.

Wilson sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso do seu jaleco enfiando a mão pegando-o, olhou para a tela vendo o nome da Lisa escrito arrepiando-se, nesse momento percebeu que ela estava falando sério, o levando até sua orelha.

— Oi Cuddy, já chegou? — Atropelando as palavras.

— Bom Wilson, ainda não, mas daqui uns dez minutos sim. Onde você está?! — Ficando um pouco aflita.

— Cuddy, ainda estou no PPTH. Sabe como é? — Respirando fundo.

— Sei sim, porém não é uma boa ideia aparecer ai. — Soltando uma risada nervosa. — Você poderia me encontrar em outro local Jimmy? Sendo sincera não estou preparada para ir ao hospital.

— Posso sim, só não posso sair por agora, estou um pouco atarefado com uns papéis. — Percebendo que Lisa tinha o chamado de Jimmy.

— Sem problema algum, é bom que olho algum hotel para me hospedar por alguns dias, saí tão apresada que nem fiz isso, também faço um lanche com a Rachel, ela já deve está com fome.

— Mas é claro que não vou deixar você ficar em um hotel Lisa ainda mais com a Rachel, pode ficar comigo, no meu apartamento.

— Tem certeza? Não quero atrapalhar.

— É claro que não vai, o apartamento é grande, moro ainda naquele que roubamos de você. — Sorrir pela lembrança. — Como você já está chegando vou te falar onde pode pegar a chave reserva, é bom que conversamos com calma, lá teremos mais privacidade e também mato a saudades que estou da Rachel, vou sair mais cedo do hospital e te encontro lá. Tudo bem?

— Por mim está sim Wilson, muito obrigada.

**[H][H][H]**

Wilson estava um pouco aflito, seu apartamento não estava muito arrumado e Cuddy estava indo para lá, não imaginava e nem esperava por isso, precisava chegar cedo em casa. Organizou seu escritório, tirou seu jaleco o pendurando no cabideiro, pegou sua pasta saindo de sua sala indo em direção ao elevador, ficou um tempo esperando o elevador chegar no seu andar até que as portas se abriram, ele andou para dentro apertando o botão, quando o elevador chegou ao andar de entrada do PPTH caminhou para fora avistando Foreman, se escondeu um pouco para não ser notado por ele, apressadamente caminhou em direção ao seu carro, abriu a porta traseira colocando sua pasta no banco de trás, depois abriu a sua entrando, sentou em seu banco e antes de dar partida sussurrou. — Deus me ajude.

Enquanto isso Lisa dirigia para o apartamento, pensando se era uma boa ideia ficar por lá._ "Claro que é Lisa, por mais que vocês ficaram um tempo sem se falar vocês são amigos, ele não vai te julgar agora."_

No meio do pensamento chegou ao prédio engolindo seco, estacionou o carro admirada como ainda estava lindo, lembrando-se de como queria morar ali, sentiu saudades de antes, de como as coisas eram, com essa nostalgia nem percebeu que já estava ali admirando o prédio há alguns minutos, só saiu do seu transe quando escutou a voz de Rachel lhe chamando.

— Mamãe onde estamos? — Sorrindo.

— Você se lembra do Tio Wilson Rachel?! — Dizendo receosamente, mas esboça um sorriso.

— Tio Wilson? — Tentando puxar a fisionomia em suas lembranças. — Mas é claro que lembro mamãe, tenho cara de burra?!

— Mais é claro que você não tem cara de burra minha princesa. — Esboçando um sorriso. — Pois então meu amor, vimos visitar o Tio Wilson, iremos ficar com ele por alguns dias. Ta bom?!

Rachel balança a cabeça para cima e para baixo em sinal de sim, enquanto é liberada do cinto de segurança. Assim que pisam na calçada vão em direção ao prédio, sem imaginar que dali em diante suas vidas iriam mudar.


	2. Agora Os Dois Lados

Wilson dirigia em direção ao seu apartamento pensando em como as coisas estavam mudando, Cuddy estava indo para lá para poderem conversarem, como mal estava ficando lá literalmente não havia nada na geladeira e nos armários, com esse pensamento decidiu passar em um hipermercado. Estacionou o carro em uma vaga indo para a porta de entrada, passando pelas repartições pegando o necessário, em uma delas avistou um ursinho com cachecol azul, aproximou-se com o carrinho o colocando junto com o quê já havia pegado, pegou algumas coisas a mais e foi para o caixa.

Lisa estava parada de frente para a porta com Rachel em seu colo com a chave entre sua mão esquerda enquanto sentia seu coração bater aceleradamente contra seu peito, sabia que no momento em que abrisse a porta não teria como voltar atrás, com as pálpebras cerradas encaixou a chave na fechadura girando para destrancar, Rachel encostou sua cabecinha em seu ombro coçando seus olhinhos, assim que empurrou a porta avistou uma bagunça generalizada, não era bem assim que se recordava do apartamento do Wilson em suas memórias ele era bastante organizado, afastou esse pensamento até porque ele tinha motivos de sobra para ter deixado seu lado organizado de lado, seu braço formigou por ainda está carregando Rachel a fazendo voltar para realidade, olhou para seu baby sorrindo e a sentou no sofá.

— Meu anjinho que tal me ajudar a organizar o apartamento do tio Wilson? — Esboçou um sorriso a vendo balançar sua cabecinha para cima e para baixo em sinal de sim.

Começou arrumar as coisas enquanto Rachel bagunçava o que havia organizado, rindo de canto para a garotinha começou a correr atrás dela que consequentemente correu para não ser pegar, ficaram correndo por uns minutinhos até que conseguiu agarra-la pela cintura levando-a para o seu colo fazendo cosquinhas em sua barriga, instantes depois sentiu ela deitar sobre si enquanto mexia nos fios do seu cabelo que caiam sobre seus seus ombros, que enrolava com a pontinha do seu dedinho fazendo cachinhos, ficaram assim por um longo tempo até que escutou o ronco vindo da barriguinha de Rachel, ás fazendo rir.

— Então você está com fome? — Á vendo assentir.

Tirou Rachel de cima de si sentando-a no chão indo para cozinha para vê se tinha algo para comer, abriu a geladeira avistando apenas uma caixa de leite e em uns dos armários encontrou uma caixa de cereal, que lhe provocou um sorriso. — O que eu podia esperar da geladeira de um homem solteiro? — A pegou despejando o cereal na tigela redonda adicionando o leite entregando-a para Rachel poder comer.

Em seguida foi para uns dos quartos para poder organiza-lo se necessário, infelizmente não era o do Wilson e sim o do House, pelo incrível que parecesse estava bastante organizado, sentiu o cheiro característico dele no ar um aroma amadeirado cítrico, fazendo-a se perder no tempo, não conteve a curiosidade e abriu a porta do guarda roupas, vendo várias blusas, calças jeans, muitos pares de tênis também, o que lhe chamou atenção foi um jaleco entre as roupas rindo um pouco da contradição.

— Para quê ele tinha isso se não usava? Aproximou-se da escrivaninha observando uma foto em que ele estava ao lado do Wilson, bom era o House, com algumas prostitutas também, realmente ele não havia mudado. Pegou o porta retrato sentando na cama o analisando enquanto o sentimento de saudades a invadia, a vontade de ter ele por perto foi inexplicável, realmente ele era o homem mais incrível que poderia ter conhecido, sentiu algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos, dando por si que estava deitada na cama penso em como ele conseguia provocar tantos sentimentos mesmo não estando ali.

Foi tirada dos seus pensamentos quando escutou leves batidos na porta, ergueu seu tronco deparando-se com Wilson parado segurando Rachel em seus braços, levantou-se e o abraçou deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem, enquanto o sentia aninhando-a em seu peito. Wilson sabia melhor que ninguém o sentimento que ela estava sentindo, por mais que House fosse egocêntrico ele era importante para eles, ela ficou quieta em seu abraço sendo consolada até que escutou sua voz.

— Como Rachel cresceu tanto? Continua linda e esperta como sempre. — Esboçando um sorriso. — Vamos para sala Rachel tenho uma surpresa para você, e Lisa muito obrigada por organizar o apartamento com os últimos acontecimentos não estava com cabeça e nem com vontade de fazer isso.

Virou-se caminhando para a sala fazendo algumas gracinhas com Rachel que lhe arrancava gargalhadas, ao mesmo tempo em que Lisa andava atrás de si, assim que chegara a sala ele pegou uma das sacolas entregando para Rachel.

— Quando você era apenas um bebê eu comprei um pato enorme para você, sua mãe falou que você ia crescer e o pato não ia parecer tão grande como naquele momento, hoje vi esse ursinho e lembrei de você, espero que você goste. — Esboçando um sorriso de canto.

— Tio Wilson, eu já vou fazer cinco aninhos. — Mostrando seus dedinhos. — Então foi você que me deu o Dock?! Ele é o meu preferido, obrigada pelo ursinho. — Abraçando-o.

Lisa observava tudo com um sorriso bobo, Wilson era uma pessoa ótima, por mais que tivessem afastados eram bons amigos e isso não iria mudar, foi até o sofá preto de couro que estava cheio de sacolas pegando algumas as levando para cozinha, as deixando em cima do balcão que a separava da sala para organizar as compras.

— Wilson, não precisava comprar tantas coisas. — Caminhando para pegar algumas sacolas a mais.

— Eu não sei do que vocês gostam, então comprei de tudo um pouco e aqui não tinha nada, Rachel está em fase de crescimento, não é nada de mais. — Dobrando as mangas da sua blusa social, em seguida afrouxou o nó da gravata a passando por sua cabeça colocando em cima da mesa de centro e foi ajuda-la com as compras.

**[H][H][H]**

Apôs um tempo já estava tudo organizado em seus respectivos lugares e Wilson mostrou onde poderiam ficar, ela organizou tudo e logo após deu banho em Rachel a colando para dormir, assim que a viu respirar tranquilamente tomou seu tão merecido banho, fez suas higienes e se vestiu com um pijama básico de calça e blusa pretas, partiu de seu quarto seguindo para sala, queria conversar com Wilson e aquele seria o melhor momento, ao chegar o avistou revisando alguns papéis.

— Wilson. — Percebendo seu sobre salto. — Desculpas, não queria te assustar é que Rachel acabou dormindo, queria conversar com você, mas é claro se estiver ocupado nós falamos depois. — Ficando ao lado do sofá.

— Você atrapalhando? Claro que não. — Tirando alguns papéis de cima do sofá, para ela poder sentar. — Estava pensando em te chamar, só estava com medo de te acordar caso estivesse dormindo, prontinho pode se sentar. — Sorrindo. — Fica a vontade, a casa agora também é sua.

— Obrigada Wilson, mas não pretendo ficar por muito tempo, tenho que voltar para Carolina do Norte, minha vida agora é lá. — Sentindo a tensão se formar no ar. — Só conseguir uma semana de folga do Mission Health, tem a escola da Rachel. — Depois de um longo suspiro. — E bom, tem o Fillipy também.

— Assim. — Deixando a frustração transpassar pela sua voz. — Mas então, o Fillipy sabe que você está aqui em Princeton ou você mentiu? — Franzindo a testa.

— Sendo sincera não falei com ele ainda, depois que você me ligou não conseguir pensar em nada, só vim para cá. — Ficando sem jeito. — Ele não vem ao caso agora, você não achou que ia ficar sozinha para o resto da vida? Você sabe que queria alguém para constituir uma família, a Rachel precisa disso de certa forma e eu também, mas vamos, me conte tudo!

O clima acabou ficando um pouco desconfortável, ela sabia que Wilson não iria gostar dessa notícia. No entanto ele tinha imagina o quê? Que ela iria perdoar House e acabar voltando com ele? Sua vida havia mudado, seguiu em frente, como ele e consequentemente o próprio House.

— Lisa. — Fazendo uma pausa coçando a garganta. — Acredite, eu te entendo, House era complicado agia como uma criança pequena a maioria das vezes, mas sabe ele realmente te amou e no fundo também queria essa mesma família que você tanto almeja. — Coçou a garganta. — Ele tentou se adaptar, mudou um pouco do seu jeito, escolheu ser feliz com você, o pior que quando tudo deu errado, você se foi e Rachel também se foi, House a adorava da sua maneira claro, mas no fundo ele estava alimentando um sentimento de pai por ela, você a tirou abruptamente da vida dele. — Inspirando calmamente. — Ele ficou mal, você sabe disso, porém não gosta de admitir que fez o quê tinha medo dele fazer com ela. — Fez uma longa pausa. — E no fim acabou culminando naquele terrível desastre, não vou te julgar quero sua felicidade e ela não é na Carolina do Norte e muito menos com esse Fillipy, no entanto se é isso que você deseja te apoiarei, só não se esqueça que sempre vou estar aqui como seu amigo, se quiser morar aqui tudo bem não me importo e o conselho do hospital faria qualquer coisa para ter você de volta, Foreman é ótimo, mas não é você. Pensa um pouco, talvez a morte do House traga algo de bom, contudo se resolver ficar vai ter conviver com tudo com as lembranças e com todo o resto, no entanto não vai está fugindo. Não quero te dizer o que fazer, só quero que pense.

— James. Suspirando. — Eu sei, ma será que poderíamos falar disso um outro dia? — Esboçando um sorriso cansado. — Desculpas, mas não quero falar disso. Quero saber o porquê de não ter me ligado antes? Por que não fui informada do velório? Podia ter todo o ressentimento do mundo, mas jamais deixaria de ir ao seu funeral.

— Foi tudo tão rápido, em um dia House estava inundando o hospital no outro estava morto. — Inspirando fundo. — Ele fez isso em retaliação por que Foreman reduziu o departamento e queria que as coisas voltassem ao normal, só que ele se esqueceu que Foreman não é você, então ele me pediu para assumir a responsabilidade para não ser preso novamente, claro que não aceitei dando minhas palestras repetitivas, ele acabou sumindo e nós não sabíamos onde encontra-lo até que o achamos em um prédio em chamas, quando encontraram o corpo estava carbonizado e seus documentos. Me senti tão culpado por não ceder, o velório foi lindo juntamos todos, era tanta coisa para lidar que optei por não te envolver naquele momento, não sabia se iria conseguir tratar a situação como estou agora, fiquei com medo da sua reação. Quando você partiu era notável sua raiva por ele Lisa. — O nó se formou na sua garganta. — Foi difícil para mim, quer dizer para todos.

— Realmente, ele não consegue pensar além de si. — Sua voz saiu baixa, tremida pelo choro preso em sua garganta.

— Esse era o House, não podemos fazer mais nada além de lidar com a situação, de que ele não vai mais estar aqui para fazer suas criancices querendo chamar nossa atenção, temos que seguir em frente. — Folhou alguns papéis entregando um envelope para ela. — House me entregou isso depois que recebeu sua condicional, caso te encontra-se um dia era para te entregar. — A olha. — Vou te deixar sozinha, aproveito e vejo se Rachel continua dormindo e ir para meu quarto, mais tarde volto para fazer nosso jantar.

— Obrigado, mas vou te ajudar a prepara o jantar. — Sorrindo enquanto o via se afastar.

Ela olhava para aquele envelope morrem um pouco apreensiva, conhecendo House podia ter qualquer coisa lá dentro, aconchegou-se melhor no sofá fazendo um coque com seu cabelo, suspirou forte abrindo vagarosamente o envelope se surpreendendo com o que tinha dentro. Primeiro tirou sua famosa calcinha vermelha. _— Esse é o House. — Pensou_. Em seguida pegou sua fotografia em que estava fantasiada de bela adormecida no holloween, que ele mesmo havia confessado que tinha um relacionamento amoroso com a foto, abaixo dessa havia outra, fazendo seu coração acelerar contra seu peito, naquele dia específico da foto seu amor por ele aumento, como se isso fosse possível. Rachel estava pendurada em suas costas sorrindo, enquanto ele se apoiava na sua bengala dando um sorriso quase imperceptível sem deixar sua carranca quebrar, ambos estavam felizes e visualizar House sentir um mínimo de felicidade já esquentava seu peito, enquanto ela os repreendia pela bagunça que estavam fazendo no corredor do hospital, mas se derretendo por dentro, se surpreendeu ao notar que havia uma terceira, porém essa ela nem sabia da sua existência. Ela estava dormindo tranquilamente enquanto ele estava com os dedos de sua mão emaranhados nos fios do seu cabelo, parecia que ele mesmo tinha registrado aquele momento, olhando fixadamente para foto por alguns minutos acabou percebendo que tinha alguma coisa escrita no verso, a virou para assim poder ler.

_***** Tenho tanta sorte de ter você ao meu lado não sei o quê fiz para te merecer, nunca pensei que precisaria tanto de alguém, mas como preciso de você, como me sinto feliz só de tela assim, você é tão linda é mais linda ainda pela manhã, porque é nesse horário que posso contemplar sua beleza crua, onde fico te observando recordando-me de várias sensações que não sentia por um longo tempo. Uma vez o Wilson me disse que você tinha ocupado o lugar do vicodin na minha vida, no primeiro momento não acreditei, mas logo depois aceitei que era á penas minha realidade, você é perigosa de mais, viciante de mais, até porque eu conseguir me desintoxicar dele, porém jamais vou conseguir ficar limpo de você. Foram raras as vezes que você me escutou dizendo-te amo, no entanto eu lhe digo todas as manhãs enquanto está adormecida. *****_

Seus olhos estavam inundados de lágrimas que escorriam por sua face caindo sobre a foto, a deixou junto com as outras coisas do seu lado, enfiou a mão no fundo do envelope encontrando a última coisa que restava lá dentro, uma folha amassada e meia borrada, a observava enquanto a desamassava para poder ler.

_ ***** Mais um dia que sinto a dor da minha coxa agarrando-se a minhas entranhas, tomei vários vicodins e nada de passar ou até mesmo torna-se suportável, na verdade essa miserável dor retornou desde o dia que ela me disse adeus, tendo que conviver mais uma vez com minha dor emocional incurável, que cada vez que a vejo andando pelos corredores do hospital com suas blusas decotadas juntamente com seus pares de olhos acinzentados fazem minha dor aumentar um nível, ela me deu o céu e depois me entregou a minha miserável vida. Por vários momentos conseguir sentir felicidade, mesmo sendo misera, mas esse sentimento reviveu dentro de mim quando ela estava ao meu lado, mas como sempre acabo sozinho em minha solidão. Era bom ter Rachel para assistir desenhos, exercitar sua mente enquanto me apegava a garota, mais uma vez estou condenado ao sofrimento.*****_

Sua mente estava absorvida para o inconsciente, que só voltou à ativa assim que sentiu a mão de Wilson repousando sobre seu ombro tonando sua presença presente, ela olhou em seus olhos abraçando-o imediatamente, sussurrando palavras incompreensivas por seu choro reprimido, ele retribuiu seu abraço passando suas mãos carinhosamente em suas costas tentando conforta-la pelo impacto recente.


	3. Entrelinhas

**_Olá novamente._**

**_Esse capítulo contém um flash-back do episódio 2x17, o que realmente acontece é da minha própria imaginação, sendo assim não acontece realmente no episódio. _**

**_Desejo uma boa leitura._**

* * *

Já fazia um bom tempo que sentia Wilson acariciar suas costas na tentativa de acalma-la, sua mente vagava em como tudo tinha passado tão rápido. Nos anos que trabalhava no PPTH seu maior sonho era ter a vida que estava levando antes da fatídica notícia, no entanto por mais que não quisesse reconhecer Wilson estava um pouco certo com seus conselhos. Nos primeiros meses pós-mudança sua animação era visível, não demorou muito para conseguir o emprego dos sonhos no Mission Healt, era perfeito dando o tão desejo tempo que precisava para ficar com sua filha coisa que nunca ocorreu no PPTH, Rachel demorou um pouco para adaptar-se a sua nova realidade, sempre que podia estava perguntando por House e ela, bom, sempre dava a mesma desculpa com o passar dos dias as perguntas foram se cessando, nada de anormal para o seu ponto de vista até então, após um tempo e depois de se acostumar com sua rotina conheceu Fillipy em uma de suas corridas pela manhã, é mesmo havia Fillipy. Como pode se esquecer? Ele era um homem bom, com olhos cor de mel que combinavam perfeitamente com seus cabelos quase loiros e seu jeito pacato de levar a vida, ele sempre esteve ao seu lado lhe apoiando de todas as formas possíveis, prova disso foi ter conseguido a tão esperada vaga de Rachel na superestimada escola do Estado e o mais importante antes do tempo previsto, consequentemente acabaram ficando noivos, com direito a anel e tudo. No início se sentiu tão realizada por as coisas está indo de acordo com o que sempre desejou, porém a realidade veio ao seu encontro, percebendo que seu sentimento por ele não passava de um imenso carinho e agradecimento, ela sentia falta de Pricenton, e como sentia. Falta da correria de todas as manhãs, das loucuras que House fazia para conseguir seus diagnósticos, do Wilson que sempre lhe escutava, sentia falta de ter que ficar até tarde no hospital por conta das palhinhas de planejamentos, ela sentiu o gosto da realidade, o peso caiu sobre seus ombros de uma só vez, ela estava infeliz com o seu presente idealizado.

Enquanto ele a consolava seus pensamentos passava tudo como um vídeo rápido para recorda-lo dos últimos acontecimentos, House estava morto e isso era um fato imutável, ele se encontrava no mesmo barco da infelicidade que Lisa estava, a única diferença era que quase não estava suportando encontrava-se no seu limite absoluto, falar que estava tudo bem já não era o suficiente ele estava fugindo de tudo que o recordasse de sua atual situação, sempre que podia ficava até tarde em seu escritório não queria voltar para o apartamento e sempre inventava desculpas para fugir do seu lugar, seu trabalho estava sendo seu porto seguro, já por outro lado Lisa estava lá agora e ela iria precisar do seu apoio.

Alguns minutos se passaram e eles continuaram na mesma posição consolando um ao outro como bons amigos que eram, dizendo em silêncio que iriam superar a morte de House juntos, o momento foi interrompido pelo som do toque de um celular, rapidamente ela se deu conta que era o seu e se desvencilhou de Wilson para atende-lo, caminhou até a mesa e puxou a cadeira para se sentar respirou fundo e atendeu o celular com um suspiro.

— Oi meu bem, estou bem e você? — Mordendo seu lábio inferior. — Não te liguei antes porque mal peguei no celular hoje, tive um dia tão corrido. — Mantendo seu tom sereno. — Estou em Pricenton, trouxe Rachel comigo, Wilson me ligou pela manhã me contatando sobre um caso. — Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram um pouco e sua voz saiu mais grave. — Fillipy, eu não podia olhar o caso daí, o paciente está em estado grave, como comentei algumas vezes com você eu ajudava a equipe de House quando o caso era bastante complicado e adverso. — Revirou seus olhos contanto até dez. — Eu sei, mas o caso precisa de uma pessoa da minha especialidade e você sabe que sou uma das melhores endocrinologistas do EUA, não foi em vão que por alguns dias eu pratico minha profissão. Eu devo isso ao Wilson.

Ele observava tudo em silêncio, Lisa estava mentindo e para ela omitir sobre qualquer assunto as coisas realmente deveriam estar complicadas não que ele gostasse de mentiras, no entanto não se importou de fazer parte da sua omissão, até porque conhecia sua amiga e sabia que a maioria das vezes ela sempre estava à frente de qualquer situação, por outro lado queria presenciar se ela ainda continuava tendo as mesmas artimanhas de quando trabalhavam juntos, e uma parte de si gostava do rumo em que a conversa se encaminhava.

— Volto em uma semana, trouxe Rachel porque ela sente falta daqui, você sabe disso. — Alterando-se um pouco. — Eu não vi o House ainda e nem sei se vou ver, só vim por conta do caso que é interessante. — Levando sua mão a testa. — É obvio que você não precisa vim ainda mais que sei que para me vigiar. — Suspirando um pouco. — Olha Fillipy, vamos acabar discutindo e não quero isso, vamos deixar essa conversa para quando eu voltar está bem? Beijos, boa noite.

Encerrou a ligação sem ao menos escutar o que ele ainda falava sabia que as coisas iriam piorar, no entanto não estava com cabeça para lidar com essa parte da sua vida, havia outras coisas ocupando sua mente.

Wilson a olhava com admiração, House realmente não errava em escolher uma mulher e sendo sincero entendia o porquê do seu amigo amar tanto ela, por mais que os dois negassem eles eram perfeitos juntos, saindo de seu transe momentâneo caminhou para cozinha já estava ficando tarde e seu estômago reclamava um pouco.

— Vou preparar o jantar você me ajuda? — Sorrindo amplamente.

— Claro diferente do House você não cozinha maravilhosamente bem. — Rindo um pouco. — Só vou da uma olhada em Rachel e volto para te ajudar. — Indo em direção ao corredor. — Pensei que você iria querer conversar sobre o quê acabou de presenciar.

— Lisa podemos conversa sobre isso enquanto cozinhamos ou se você quiser sobre outra coisa, vou deixar você me falar quando quiser não vou invadir sua privacidade, mesmo sabendo que essa mentira não vai durar por muito tempo.

Sorrindo ao terminar de escutar Wilson, ela empurrou a porta do quarto deparando-se com Rachel dormindo pacificamente com uma de suas mãozinhas sobre seu peito que subia e descia lentamente, tinha sido um dia cansativo para ambas, se aproximou depositando um leve beijo na testa do seu bebê e saiu encostando a porta atrás de si voltando para ajudar Wilson na cozinha.

— Então o que pretende preparar para essa noite especial? — Rindo da expressão de surpresa do Wilson. — Mas é claro que é uma noite especial, é a primeira vez que nos vemos depois de dois anos.

— Vou preparar uma macarronada, minha especialidade e também é rápido de fazer, meu estômago não para de reclamar e aposto que o seu também. — Colocando a panela debaixo da água corrente esperando enche-la e assim coloca-la para ferver.

— Ok, enquanto eu faço o molho você arruma a mesa. — Preparando alguns ingredientes.

Ele sorriu concordando com o acordo, depois de colocar a massa na água fervente preparou a mesa do jantar e não demorou muito para tudo está pronto. Foi até o quarto em que Lisa se organizou para acordar Rachel, empurrou a porta e escutou pequenos suspiros vindos da garotinha devagar sentou-se ao seu lado na cama sussurrando seu nome enquanto passava a palma de sua mão pelos seus cabelos castanhos escuros na tentativa de acorda-la, não demorou muito para vê as pálpebras da menininha se abrirem lentamente revelando a cor da sua íris azulada sorrindo um pouco. Segundos depois ela se levantou sobre a cama ficando de pé e passando seus bracinhos pelo seu pescoço, ele segurou suas mãozinhas levantando-os em um solavanco e partiram em direção a sala com leves galopes.

Lisa escutou as risadas gostosas de Rachel ecoar pelo ambiente e não demorou muito para que ambos aparecessem no seu campo de visão, ela esboçou um amplo sorriso pela cena descontraída que assistia. Wilson sentou Rachel na cadeira, puxou uma para ela se sentar e logo depois se sentou para jantarem, a comida estava deliciosa e o clima era bastante agradável e a conversa era leve.

— Sabe tio Wilson, eu vou ser a princesa na apresentação da minha escola. — Mexendo em seu cabelo. — Queria que você fosse me ver e te fazer um pedido. — Sorrindo. — Você podia falar com o House para ir também? Eu sempre pergunto sobre ele para a mamãe, mas ela diz que ele é muito ocupado, quem sabe agora ele possa ir nós visitar.

A tensão na mesa fez presença desconcertando um pouco Cuddy e no momento em que sua boca se abriu para dizer algo Wilson lhe interrompeu com sua voz calma e suave.

— Como recusar um pedido desses? É claro que eu vou e pode deixar, vou falar com o House e te prometo uma coisa. — Recuperando sua voz que começava a ficar embargada. — Mesmo que você não o veja, ele estará te assistindo como princesa, e depois vou pegar uma coisa que ele deixou comigo para você.

— Ta bom tio Wilson, quando o jantar terminar você me entrega e vemos juntos. — Levando o garfo com macarrão até a boca.

— Como assim Rachel você tem uma apresentação e não me fala? — Arqueando sua sobrancelha.

— Mamãe você ia ficar sabendo de qualquer jeito, eles vão mandar os convites. Antes de irmos embora quis chamar o tio Wilson. — Enrolando alguns macarrões nos dentes do garfo. — Você sempre diz que ele está ocupado.

Tentando afastar a tensão que se instalou na mesa Cuddy falou um pouco de sua rotina, dizendo que no seu novo trabalho ela praticava um pouco mais de medicina e duas vezes por semana ministrava aulas em uma universidade e assim o clima agradável retornou, não muito tarde eles recolheram a mesa e lavaram a louça enquanto Rachel assistia backyardigans.

— Cuddy, obrigada por ter vindo... — Suspirando um pouco. — Fazia um bom tempo que eu não ficava nesse lofte, ter vocês aqui me anima e Rachel, bem, ela é uma criança admirável, House tinha razão em falar que ela era esperta para sua idade.

— Wilson eu que tenho que te agradecer. — Virando-se para ele. — Eu sentia falta da nossa amizade e sobre a apresentação da Rachel se não der para você ir, está tudo bem.

— Eu vou Cuddy, não precisa se preocupar. — Coçando um pouco seu couro cabeludo. — O problema é o que faremos sobre House ela realmente sente falta do seu amigo mais velho, mas temos tempo até lá bolamos alguma coisa para que a ausência dele não seja tão perceptível.

— Sabe James... — Suspirando um pouco. — Eu sempre soube que ela tinha saudades dele, porém não imaginei que era tão presente, eles se apegaram a companhia um do outro antes da mudança... No começo ela ficava esperando ele chegar para brincarem, eu não sabia o que fazer, então peguei o ursinho que ele me deu, o pinguim da paz e dei para ela, foi a primeira vez que ela ficou contente após a mudança.

— Imagino Lisa, House ficou mal foi um tempo difícil, mas ele soube como esconder até o dia que achei a cartinha dela na sua carteira em um lugar secreto. — Secando as mãos no pano de prato. — Vou lá dentro pegar a carta. Que tal nós três lermos juntos?

— Obriga James... Por tudo.

Wilson foi para o seu quarto e ela se juntou a Rachel fazendo carinho em suas costas enquanto via Uniqua falando alguma coisa com o Tyrone, a criança ainda preferia desenhos de piratas e que falavam palavras de baixo calão, no entanto elas acabaram entrando em acordo sobre o desenho, depois de alguns minutos ela viu Wilson voltar com a carta na mão pelo canto do olho. Ele entregou para Rachel e os três se endireitaram no sofá enquanto a criança sorria para o envelope lhe entregando.

— Anda mamãe, vamos vê o que o House escreveu pra mim. — Falando alegremente.

Ela abriu o envelope com cuidado pegando o papel que estava lá dentro, Wilson lhe olhava com um contido sorriso e Rachel juntava suas mãos mexendo os dedinhos. Sua voz ecoou pelo ambiente um pouco mais fraca do que ela pretendia.

_*** **__Bom pestinha minha perna melhorou significativamente, então acho que podemos brincar novamente quer dizer te ensinar algumas coisas novas, você é muito esperta para ficar perdendo tempo com coisas inúteis. Nós veremos em breve. __*****_

Assim que terminou de ler e levantou seu rosto viu os olhos marejados de Wilson e Rachel sorrindo amplamente, ela dobrou o papel e estava devolvendo-o para o envelope quando sentiu na ponta de seus dedos que havia algo mais, o abriu enxergando um fino cordão com um delicado pingente de coração envolto em uma foto em que os dois estavam juntos. Rachel abraçava sua pera esquerda abaixo do joelho enquanto ele tinha um sorriso quase imperceptível embalado nos seus lábios. Ela sentiu que faltava ar para inflar seus pulmões e antes que pudesse admirar qualquer outro detalhe Rachel se aproximou pegando a fotografia de suas mãos.

— Esse dia ele me levou ao hospital sem você saber mamãe. — Rindo um pouco. — O que é isso na sua mão? — Olhando curiosamente para o objeto.

— É um presente dele para você, vem cá, me deixa colocar em você e depois é ir dormir. Está bem? — O ar ainda parecia rarefeito.

— Mamãe posso dormir com o tio Wilson? Quero contar para ele sobre a escola. — Virando-se de costas para sua mãe.

— Mas o desejo da minha princesa é uma ordem. — Disse Wilson em meio de um sorriso.

Ela terminou de abotoar o fecho do cordão em volta do pescoço da Rachel que se despediu indo com o Wilson dormir que lhe desejou uma boa noite. Sua mente vagou para longe sem saber o que fazer House não era de se abrir, porém quando fazia isso era sublime e doce. Levantou-se indo em direção ao piano encostado em uma das paredes da sala, recordando-se do pôquer beneficente que ocorria anualmente quando o hospital ainda estava sob sua administração.

**Flashback On**

Ela vestia um vestido azul cobalto enquanto House trajava um belo smoking que naquela hora não estava mais sobre seus largos ombros, a camisa social branca não estava mais acompanhada da gravata borboleta e sim entreaberta revelando um pouco mais do seu peitoral, ele tinha acabado de salvar mais um paciente. Os raios solares fracos ultrapassavam as portas de vidro revelando que um novo dia se iniciava ao mesmo tempo em que ele estava sentando de frente ao piano dedilhando as teclas cor de marfim antes da melodia hymn to freedom encher o ambiente. Ela o observava de longe encostada em uma porta o vendo tocar com tanta delicadeza podendo jurar que o mesmo prazer que ele sentia em solucionar seus casos ele sentia ao tocar piano, seu modo de tocar era único. O show particular era tão agradável que ela realmente estava se deleitando com as notas até sentir seu olhar sobre si, por um minuto ela viu seus olhos azulados escurecem e transpassar toda a luxúria que ele sentia naquele momento, uma parte sensível do seu corpo latejou recordando-a o poder que aqueles olhos exerciam sobre si, ela o viu subir seu olhar de encontro ao seu e por um curto espaço de tempo o que acontecia ao seu redor não lhe importava mais, os garçons que recolhiam as mesas pareciam ter evaporado no instante em que eles começaram a se olhar, era apenas cinza contra azul e a cada milésimo de segundo eles diziam tudo o que suas bocas não tinham coragem de pronunciar, eles estavam lendo suas almas com tanta facilidade, naquele súbito instante irracional era apenas eles dois, ela contra ele e o som das notas musicais que tornavam o ar mais pesado criando a tensão sexual que eles dois conheciam tão bem, sua excitação estava fazendo seu útero se contrair de desejo e deixando suas pernas bambas entrar nesse território era perigoso de mais. Seu estupor irracional foi substituído por sua sensatez a fazendo acabar com toda aquela guerra fria, virou-se de costas indo em direção aos elevadores apertou o botão e instantaneamente as portas de um se abriram, imediatamente ela adentrou podendo mais uma vez se perder naqueles olhos azuis e escutar a última nota da melodia que as portas do elevador abafaram ao fechar.

**Flashback Off**

Quando se deu por si estava sentada no banquinho de frente ao piano passando as pontas de seus dedos sobre o mesmo, ela se levantou e apagou as luzes indo para o corredor ao passar pela porta do quarto que o pertencia, seu subconsciente a fez adentrar sentindo novamente todo o seu aroma entorpecendo seu cérebro calmamente ela foi até o interruptor acendo a luz do quarto podendo observa melhor cada móvel que o descrevia muito bem, sua escrivaninha era a mesma que ele possuía do seu antigo quarto e apartamento, antes de se sentar notou que sobre a mesma estava fichas e anotações, algumas ainda eram da época em que comandava o hospital esboçando um breve sorriso por esse detalhe era nostálgico e satisfatórios rever aquelas pastas, suas anotações eram tão didáticas que seus alunos se matariam por uma, começou a ler e entre uma delas encontrou algo ao seu respeito.

_ 31/07/2009_

_*** **__Para muitos um dia qualquer para mim um dia anormal procurei Cuddy por todo hospital e não a encontrei quando finalmente a vi, ela estava conversando com um enfermeiro sorrindo amplamente de uma maneira tão serena, a conversa parecia estar bastante agradável até que seu olhar veio de encontro ao meu, nunca tinha apreciado seu caminhar como hoje á medida que ela vinha em minha direção eu perdia o fôlego, quando finalmente se aproximou pude sentir seu aroma cheirava a flores, porém seu odor de mulher exalava mais me excitando um pouco, que cheiro. Quando ela começou a falar me mandou para clínica, eu estava em êxtase mal conseguia pronunciar uma palavra se quer só conseguir ao notar ela arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas, de praxe eu reclamei tentando escapar, mas no fim acabei cedendo. Ás vezes me pergunto como seria ficar sem brigar com ela por um dia, não consigo nem imaginar eu preciso disso é excitante, viciante vê como ela se sobrepõe achando que manda em mim, mas no fim quem tem o total controle da situação sou eu._**_ *_**

Esboçando um largo sorriso disse para si mesma. — House você é tão _egocêntrico_. Continuou mexendo na escrivaninha por algum tempo encontrando vários frascos de vicodin e várias coisas inúteis, uma gaveta em particular chamou sua atenção e tentou abri-la, no entanto estava trancada a deixando surpresa, mas estava tão cansada do dia que decidiu ir dormir apagou a luz fechando a porta atrás de si, antes mesmo de encostar sua cabeça no travesseiro sua consciência já havia se entregado a terra do morfeu.


End file.
